A Little Too Close For Comfort
by CardCaptor Schlueter
Summary: Nadia: Secret of Blue Water One night Jean awakens to find a certain someone sleeping very close to him, but waking her up could prove disasterous. NadiaJean


**_A Little Too Close For Comfort_**

_A Nadia: Secret of Blue Water Fic by CardCaptor Schlueter (aka Syaoran-kun)_

_"Nadia: Secret of Blue Water" is the property of Hideaki Anno and GAINAX. If I owned it, I never would have made that stupid movie. ("Fuzzy"... Good grief...)_

_Note: This fanfic is set between episodes 26 and 27 of the series._

It was the heat that woke Jean up that night. Ever since he, Nadia and Marie had washed up on Lincoln Island (or so Nadia called it), he had to adapt to the tropical heat and humidity. However, the nights in their little ramshackle improvised shelter were usually fairly cool or at least resonably bearable. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he wondered why he felt so much warmer all of a sudden. Just then, he realised there was an odd weight across his chest and he felt warm air brushing against his neck. Jean blinked a couple of times. There was a slender arm draped across his chest and given the deeply tanned skin tone and the limited number of people on the island, Jean was pretty sure who it belonged to even before he glanced to his side to see a very familiar young woman lying next to him.

Jean's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Nadia was sleeping right next to him! She had her arm draped over him! That warm air on his neck was her breath!

Jean's first instinct was to panic, but he managed to restrain himself from any sudden movements. The one thing he knew for certain was that waking Nadia would be a mistake. Ever since they had washed up on the island, their relationship had been through several ups and downs and he was fairly certain that Nadia would not be pleased if she woke up so close to him. As pleasant as his current position was, it wasn't worth an angry Nadia calling him a pervert in the morning. Pleasure now would probably not be worth pain later.

Jean allowed his eyes to wander over the figure laying next to him. Unsurprisingly, she was clad only in her undergarments. Her smooth skin was lightly beaded with sweat which gave it a slight sheen and an oddly sweet, pleasant smell. The slight traces of moonlight that entered the shelter gleamed lightly off her ever present gold necklace and bracelets. The peaceful expression on her face suggested that she wasn't aware of Jean's observation.

After a few seconds, Jean realized he was staring perhaps a bit too intently and quickly tried to clear his mind of the hormonal thoughts that were rapidly filling it. Right now he had to figure out what he was going to do about his current situation.

Thinking carefully, he decided his first course of action would be to try and carefully shift Nadia's arm off of his chest and then... Well, he wasn't sure just yet, but that seemed like the best place to start.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his hand slowly to hers, but no sooner had he made contact when things suddenly got even stickier. Nadia murmured something incomprehensible in her sleep and then suddenly pulled Jean in closer, pressing him right against her.

Jean's eyes widened once again, his body going completely rigid. He was suddenly keenly aware of how much closer she was, he could feel her breast pressed against his arm and now in addition to her arm draped across his chest, one of her bare legs was laying across his. Even worse, she was now breathing directly into his ear.

Jean found himself completely paralyzed, his face flushed beet red. For the first time, as far as he could remember, his intellect failed to even begin to contemplate a solution. Mostly, it was because he really didn't _want_ to find a way out.

_But, when Nadia wakes up she'll kill me!_ he thought to himself. _Plus there's no way I'm going to get to sleep with her like this!_

"Jean..." Nadia spoke softly.

Jean grew alarmed. He turned his gaze towards the girl next to him expecting to see two green eyes giving him a glare of death, but Nadia was, in fact, still asleep. Jean breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. He was safe for now, at least.

"Jean..." Nadia spoke again.

Jean blinked. Nadia was talking in her sleep? Could she be dreaming? About him? Jean felt his face heat up at the very thought.

"Jean..." she spoke again. "I want you..."

Hearing those three words proved to be too much for the young Frenchman to handle. Unable to deal with the flood of hormones and images, the poor boy simply passed out.

A minute later, unbeknownst to the comatose Jean, Nadia carefully opened one eye and observed him. She had waited until she was certain that his body had gone completely slack. She also couldn't help but notice that Jean's nose was bleeding.

_Well, maybe I overdid it a bit_, she thought to herself as a smile crossed her face.

"I'm sorry, Jean," she said quietly. "But you need your rest and I didn't really feel like moving. I'm much more comfortable here."

She snuggled up to him again. She always got up before anybody else anyway and in the morning Jean would probably just think he had experienced a particularly vivid dream.

Smiling contently, Nadia went back to sleep.

_Well, this pretty much completes my second Nadia fanfic. I actually got the idea for this little Nadia/Jean story from a script of the Nadia audio drama I found at Tammaro Forever ( an excellent site that has provided me with plenty of extra Nadia tidbits and inspired me to start writing Nadia fics, of which there are very few). The audio drama contained a scene very similar to this in which a sleeping and scantily clad Nadia gets a bit too cozy and Jean starts to panic. I also read something similar to this in the Evangelion fanfic section with Shinji waking to find Asuka next to him. Personally, I still have quite few ideas for Nadia fics I want to try out too._

_-CCS_


End file.
